Les problèmes d'un fanboy
by Ilunae
Summary: Izuku avait toujours été un fanboy.


Bonjour,

Voici une nouvelle fic.

* * *

Izuku avait toujours été un fanboy. Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour le cacher. Au contraire, il assumait totalement ce côté de sa personnalité. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi il aurait eu honte d'être fan des héros, surtout d'All Might.

Son idole n'avait pas été le héro numéro un pour rien. Tout le monde l'adorait. C'était normal puisqu'il sauvait tout le temps les gens avec le sourire. C'était lui qui avait donné envie à Izuku de devenir un héro.

Il avait été encore plus admiratif envers lui quand il avait appris son secret. Pendant des années, All Might avait continué de sauver les gens tout en cachant son état de santé. Il avait fait cela pour le bien du pays.

All Might avait donc tout d'un héro. Izuku avait bien l'intention de tout faire pour devenir comme lui. Surtout qu'All Might avait été la première personne à lui dire qu'il pouvait devenir un héro. Il lui avait confié One for all parce qu'il croyait en lui. Izuku ne pouvait pas le décevoir.

En tout cas, il pensait que c'était normal pour lui d'avoir autant de choses sur son idole. Izuku ne collectionnait pas que des produits sur All Might. Il en avait aussi sur les autres héros. Surtout Kacchan.

Encore une fois, c'était tout à fait normal d'en avoir sur son ami d'enfance. C'était Kacchan, après tout. Il avait toujours été doué dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait toujours été une grande inspiration pour lui.

Izuku avait souvent copié son attitude et ses mouvements. De plus, il l'avait beaucoup aidé à contrôler One for all. Kacchan était toujours celui qui était capable de le motiver quand il n'avait pas le moral. Il voulait aussi devenir plus comme lui.

La vie de fanboy n'était pas facile tous les jours. Pendant des années, il avait dû faire de gros sacrifices pour acheter ses figurines d'All Might. Certaines avaient coûté très chère. Il avait donc dû économisé pendant un long moment avant de pouvoir les acheter.

Il y en avait aussi qui étaient très difficiles à trouver. Il n'avait pas pu avoir toutes les figurines d'All Might qu'il voulait. Il continuait de les chercher. Il n'avait pas abandonné. Un jour, il arriverait à les avoir.

Sa collection prenait aussi beaucoup de place. Il avait une pièce juste pour entreposer toutes ses affaires dans son appartement. Il commençait à manquer dedans. Il en mettait donc un peu partout ailleurs. Ce qui ne plaisait pas beaucoup à Kacchan.

"Tu crois vraiment que j'ai envie de voir la tronche de double-face en rentrant ?"

"Je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où la mettre !"

Pour ce qu'il y avait dans le salon, il ne recevait pas trop de remarques. C'était surtout pour ce qu'il y avait dans leur chambre que cela posait des problèmes.

"T'es obligé de laisser traîner ça dans notre chambre ?" demanda son compagnon en désignant une peluche de lui-même.

"Oui, je dors avec quand tu n'es pas là !"

Kacchan était censé savoir cela. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils en parlaient. Izuku n'avait pas envie de courir à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de ses peluches. Il les laissait donc dans leur lit. Kacchan râlait souvent à cause de cela.

"T'as vraiment besoin de tout ça, ici ? Y'a plus de place dans le lit !"

Izuku ignorait ses remarques. C'était juste Kacchan. Il avait toujours besoin de râler à cause de quelque chose. Il avait quand même décidé de faire un petit effort et, de mettre les peluches au sol quand Kacchan était là. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les peluches prendre toute la place dans le lit.

"T'es vraiment qu'un nerd, Deku !"

Il lui disait cela tout le temps. Kacchan était pourtant un nerd, lui aussi. Sa collection n'était pas aussi grande que celle d'Izuku mais, lui aussi avait des affaires sur All Might. Il en avait même sur Izuku.

Un autre problème était qu'il y avait toujours de nouvelles choses qui sortaient. Izuku devait vérifier toutes les semaines les nouvelles sorties pour être sûr de ne rien louper.

C'était aussi très difficile de ne pas craquer. Surtout quand cela concernait All Might ou Kacchan. C'était plus fort que lui. Il avait besoin d'avoir tout sur eux.

"Hé ! Deku !"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Kacchan ?"

"Tu peux m'expliquer ça ?"

Son compagnon prit une peluche de lui-même dans ses mains avant de la mettre devant son visage.

"Ça c'est la nouvelle peluche de toi !" dit Izuku en la lui prenant pour la serrer dans ses bras. "Je suis content de voir qu'elle est enfin là !"

"J'ai vu ! Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu en as commandé une dizaine ?"

"Euh..."

Il avait peut-être un peu exagéré pour le coup.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu.


End file.
